


Passenger Side

by waltzforanight



Category: Falling Angels - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzforanight/pseuds/waltzforanight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written with the prompt "heart"; title from the Wilco song. \wilco/  Many thanks to Sionnain for giving this a read-through!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Passenger Side

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the prompt "heart"; title from the Wilco song. \wilco/ Many thanks to Sionnain for giving this a read-through!

Norma is Jim's favourite of all his girls.

If anyone were to ask, he'd say no, he doesn't have a favourite, he loves all his children the same. It wouldn't be considered proper to say otherwise, and his good reputation is important to Jim. But that wouldn't be true. Lou, she's got a smart mouth and no respect. She's been a pain in Jim's ass since day one and he'll be glad when she's moved out of his house. Sandy - Sandy is just like her mother, beauty and grace and not much brains. He's always been afraid that he'll break her if he gets too close.

But not Norma. Norma is strong, sturdy, tough like a man. She doesn't let Lou give her any sass, which Jim thinks is damn good of her. And Jim is pleased she's picked up carpentry; it's a useful skill, one he wanted to teach his boy one day. He thinks about all the other things he wanted for his son. She already knows how to play baseball, she's a force to be reckoned with on the field at that, but Jim wonders if Norma would want to learn how to hunt. He could teach her that, just like he's teaching her to drive right now.

Norma's even made friends with that pretty young thing down the street. That's good, too, a respectable social circle can carry a girl a long way. Especially big girls like Norma.

He hopes she likes learning how to drive.

Norma looks over at him, asks if she's doing it right. She is, of course she is. His Norma, she's got what it takes to do anything.

Jim leans back in the passenger's seat and smiles. He doesn't have a son anymore, but he's got Norma, and she'll do.


End file.
